smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/You're Not Welcome Here
Note: This is non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is inspired by EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf alternate timeline story "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette" The Story After Smurfette had chosen Papa Smurf as her one true love, their wedding was entirely railroaded. The other Smurfs decided that immediate action must be taken and unanimously agreed to meet in Hero's Special Training Chamber that night for a big discussion. Hero spent most of the day adjusting the gravity to the Earth's normal level, as the time of the discussion grew near, Hero was almost complete in adjusting the gravity. Brainy watched him from the safety of the central building. "Surely, Hero, you need the wisdom and intelligence from a Smurf such as myself?" Brainy asked him. "No thank you, Brainy," Hero answered, still adjusting the gravity. "You don't know how this chamber smurfs, as soon as you smurf over that step; you'll smurf into 10 times Earth's gravity." "Really, Hero?" Brainy asked slightly laughing. "It's downright impossible to smurf gravity." "Not for me it's not," Hero said. "I learned a lot from Master Kai during my 100 years away from the village." "Master Kai?" Brainy asked. "Who is this Master Kai?" "He was the one who found me in the forest shortly after Papa Smurf had exiled me," Hero answered. "He found out that I was the one who smurfed the Power Stones, which actually belonged to him. He was kind enough to smurf me back to his own dimension where he trained me in the use of my abilities for the whole 100 years; along with training me how to smurf the gravity." "That must be the most ridiculous story I've ever smurfed," Brainy said. "There's nothing different about..." and as soon as he stepped out of the central building; his body immediately fell flat on the ground. He struggled to move. "What the?" Brainy said struggling to move. "I can't smurf my arms and legs." "You see now, Brainy!" Hero said, helping him back into the central building. "Your body's not used to smurfing in 10 times earth's normal gravity like mine." "Maybe I was wrong about this chamber," Brainy said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Brainy opening it slightly. "State your name and business!" Brainy asked in a demanding tone of voice. "It's Wonder!" the voice said. "Me and the other Smurfs are here for the discussion." "Where you followed by Papa Smurf or Smurfette?" Brainy asked. "No!" Wonder said. "Excellent! Smurf on in," Brainy said, opening the door to allow the others entry into the chamber. They noticed the wide open space. At that moment, Hero had finished adjusting the gravity. "Excellent! We're all here, now let's get on with this discussion." Hero said, as all the other Smurfs walked out into the wide open area and found a place to sit down. Hero stood before them. "My fellow Smurfs!" Hero began. "We've smurfed for this discussion to discuss a topic that no Smurf ever wanted to smurf. Papa Smurf marrying Smurfette!" All the Smurfs booed loudly. "What Papa Smurf has smurfed is inexcusable!" Hero said. "He has smurfed a special Smurf away from all of us!" "Not particularly you!" Hefty said. "You've got Wonder!" "Me and Wonder aren't married, Hefty," Hero said. "So she's still a single Smurf." "What are we going to smurf about Papa Smurf and Smurfette?" a voice from within the crowd asked. "We need to smurf up with something to show our disapproval of their relationship!" Hero said. "Any Smurf have any ideas?" "How about we overthrow Papa Smurf and exile him and Smurfette from the village?" Hefty suggested. "Yeah! Let's smurf that!" the other Smurfs agreed. "How about we just not work?" Brainy suggested. The other Smurfs just looked at him. "That idea's pathetic!" Dempsey said. "I prefer Hefty's idea." "I've got an idea!" Handy said. "But it requires co-operation." "State it, Handy!" Wonder said. "After Papa Smurf and Smurfette got married, I decided to smurf it upon mysmurf to smurf another village; just like this one," Handy said. "Another Smurf Village?" Hefty said, pondering at the thought. "How will that work, laddie?" Fergus asked. "Well, since Papa Smurf and Smurfette are so happy together; let's see how they smurf when all of us leave this village to go live in the new one! It's built in a clearing not far from here and there's a small stream from the River Smurf smurfing right through it." Handy explained. The other Smurfs were impressed by Handy's explanation. This made them think about which idea was better. "So let's smurf a vote, my fellow Smurfs," Hero stated. "All of those in favor of Hefty's idea; please smurf your hands." A reasonable amount of Smurfs put their hands up, counting to a total of 41 hands raised. "Those in favor of Handy's idea; please smurf your hands!" Hero stated again. This time more hands went up, counting to a total of 53 hands raised. "So that's it!" Hero said. "We'll smurf Handy's idea! Tomorrow night, when Papa Smurf and Smurfette have smurfed to bed; we'll smurf our things and smurf to the new village." The other Smurfs agreed as they left the chamber, except for the Smurflings who were still sitting in their place. Wonder went over to them. "What's wrong?" Wonder asked them. "We don't want to go!" Nat said. "We want to stay with Pappy Smurf and Smurfette!" Sassette said. "You can stay here if you wish, my little Smurflings," Wonder said as kindly as possible. "But the other Smurfs have smurfed to the agreement to move." "Couldn't you stay?" Slouchy asked. "Yeah, Wonder! Please stay." Snappy begged. "I'm sorry, my little Smurflings," Wonder said. "But the new Smurf Village needs a Smurfette to make it look pretty." The Smurflings groaned with disappointment. "Don't worry," Wonder said kindly. "Just because we're leaving; it won't change my feelings for you. I love you all, sometimes I feel like a mother towards the four of you." "We love you too, Wonder," Sassette said with a tear in her eye. "Now on you go," Wonder said, leading them towards the entrance. "Tonight I'll tuck you all into bed." The Smurflings cheered at the prospect. Throughout the day, all the Smurfs kept to their tasks as usual; whilst returning home every so often to pack their things. Smurfette meanwhile felt like she wanted to have a nice friendly chat with some of her fellow Smurfs. She found a group consisting of Fergus, Hawkeye, Hefty and Dempsey standing outside Nikolai's Bar. "Hello, fellow Smurfs," she greeted with a cheerful smile. The other Smurfs just looked at her, but none of them answered her. "Hello? didn't you hear me?" Smurfette asked again. "Of course we heard you, lassie," Fergus said, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Well why didn't you smurf me the first time?" Smurfette asked. "It's because we're busy, Smurfette," Hefty said sounding really snarky. "Why don't you smurf someplace else." Smurfette was shocked, she had never heard anything like this coming from her fellow Smurfs. She began to ponder as to why they were acting the way they were. So she decided to take her leave and find the one Smurf who was her best friend. She found Wonder outside her home taking the flowers out of her garden and putting them into plant pots. "Hi, Wonder!" Smurfette greeted again with a cheerful smile. "Hello, Smurfette," Wonder replied back, refusing to look at her. "Why won't you look at me when you talk?" Smurfette asked. "I'm just busy with my garden, Smurfette," Wonder replied. "Right now, your presence is really distracting me." Smurfette never said a word, she was shocked at how her friend was acting; since she never acted like this before. She began to think of why this was happening before taking her leave. That evening at dinner, every Smurf was gathered in the dining hall ready to eat. Hero was sitting next to Hefty, Wonder and Handy ready to discuss the night's plans. Papa Smurf and Smurfette were sitting next to each other enjoying a laugh together. "It's truly disgusting!" Hefty whispered to the others. "It is indeed!" Handy added. "Now! Does everysmurf remember what to smurf tonight?" Hero asked them. "How could they forget?" Hefty asked. "The move's been the talk of the day." "Have Smurfette and Papa Smurf smurfed anything of it?" Handy asked. "I'm not so sure, Handy," Hero said. "Every Smurf I've smurfed has kept their mouths smurfed." "Good!" Handy said. "Let's see how Papa Smurf and Smurfette deal with having an empty village." That night, Wonder was in the Smurflings playhouse tucking them into bed after reading them their favorite bedtime story. "I don't know who I like better reading our bedtime story," Sassette said. "I prefer Wonder," Snappy said. "She just smurfs emotion and character to her storytelling." "I like Papa Smurf," Nat said. "He just smurfs the perfect voice for storytelling." "I prefer Wonder too," Slouchy said. "Now, now, my little Smurflings," Wonder said as she tucked them in. "Time for bed." The boy Smurflings fell asleep very quickly, but Sassette remained awake. "What's wrong, Sassette?" Wonder asked. "I don't want you to go, Wonder," Sassette said sadly. "I know," Wonder said, giving her a hug. "But the other Smurfs don't like how Smurfette married Papa Smurf instead of any of them." "But why do they have to leave the village?" Sassette asked. "To show their disapproval of their relationship, Sassette," Wonder answered. "That's why we're moving to the new Smurf Village tonight. To see how Papa Smurf and Smurfette deal with having an empty village." "I don't like this, Wonder," Sassette said, tears appearing in her eyes. "Our family's breaking apart." "It seems that way I'm afraid," Wonder said. "This wouldn't be happening if Smurfette never married Papa Smurf." Sassette could only sigh. "It's time for bed, Sassette," Wonder said, as she tucked her in. "Just remember that I will always love you as a sister and our friendship will never break." "Thank you," Sassette said, bravely smiling. Wonder gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the playhouse and joining with the other Smurfs at the edge of the village "Are we all set to smurf?" Hero asked to every Smurf. "Ready!" all the Smurfs responded in unison. "Excellent!" Hero said. "Then let's get smurfing." The Smurfs picked up their stuff and followed Handy to their new home. It took them some time to travel through the forest, but they managed to arrive at the new Smurf Village. They noticed it looked so much nicer than the one they left. "This village sure does look smurfy," Wonder said. "We've got a lot more space to smurf," Dempsey said. "Indeed we do, Dempsey," Handy said. "The only problem is that all the houses are empty, so find a house you'll like and make yoursmurfs at home." As morning broke, back in the old Smurf Village. Papa Smurf and Smurfette were waiting outside the dining hall waiting for breakfast. "I wonder where the other Smurfs are?" Smurfette asked Papa Smurf. "I'm sure they're still in their beds, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Any moment now and Greedy will serve us breakfast." but as time passed, Greedy never came, and Papa Smurf and Smurfette began to feel hungry. "What in the name of smurf is smurfing on here?" Papa Smurf said. "We should've had breakfast by now." "I know, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, holding her stomach as it grumbled. Then the Smurflings joined them. "Oh, Smurflings, thank smurfness you're here!" Smurfette said. "Do you know where the other Smurfs are?" The Smurflings looked at each other, their faces gave the impression that they were hiding something. "There's something smurfing on here isn't there?" Papa Smurf asked sternly. "Come on, smurf it!" The Smurflings tried hard not to tell them where the others had went; but the pressure got too much for them to bear. "They've moved away!" Sassette finally admitted. "To a new Smurf Village!" Snappy added. Papa Smurf was shocked at what they said. "Moved away?!? But why?" he asked, his voice getting louder. "To show their disapproval of your marriage to Smurfette!" Nat admitted. "Where is this new village located?" Papa Smurf demanded, his voice sounding menacing. "In a small cleaning not far from here," Slouchy said. "It was mentioned that a stream from the River Smurf smurfs through it." "I know where that clearing is!" Papa Smurf said. "All of you! Smurf with me." Back in the new Smurf Village, all the Smurfs had made themselves at home, but one thing came across their minds: Who was going to lead them? They all gathered together in the new village square. "So who's going to lead us?" a Smurf from within the crowd said. "I suggest me!" Brainy said proudly. "After all, no other Smurf smurfs the amount of knowledge and intelligence as I." "You?" Hefty asked. "Don't make me laugh! I suggest me since Papa Smurf always asked me to smurf on dangerous missions." Most of the Smurfs were impressed. "Why not Hero?" another Smurf asked. "I would appreciate that!" Hero said. "But I would rather stick to being the Guardian. I would suggest Hefty." "No! Pick me!" Brainy begged. "A leader is a Smurf with intelligence and knows what to smurf in any situations." "Which is why I choose Hefty!" Hero said. "Hefty knows what to smurf in most situations." "So what am I supposed to be?" Brainy asked. "You can be the one smurfing the magic, Brainy," Wonder said. "You've been Papa Smurf's assistant for many years; it's time to put that to good use." Brainy never thought about that, he felt excited about being able to work with magic. "Whatever you smurf, Brainy," Hefty warned. "Make sure you smurf the potions properly, since every time you smurf a spell you always cause trouble." "I'll make sure I won't," Brainy said. "So it's agreed!" Handy finally said. "Hefty will be our leader?" All the Smurfs unanimously agreed of having Hefty as the new leader. So Tailor presented him with the red hat and pants. "Warning!" Hawkeye called out. "Papa Smurf approaches." All the Smurfs gathered at the border of the new village and watched as Papa Smurf, Smurfette and the Smurflings approached. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "I am your Papa Smurf!" Hefty walked out before him. "Papa Smurf you still may be, but you are no longer the leader, and you and Smurfette no longer deserve to live amongst us," he boldly stated. "You can't do this to me!" Papa Smurf protested, getting angry himself. "I raised you all to be good, productive, and obedient adult Smurfs, and this is how you thank me?" "No one in the village will listen to you anymore, Papa Smurf," Hefty stated. "You have used your authority to steal a very special Smurf from us, your little Smurfs! You no longer stand for what you used to stand for anymore! And we will no longer stand by and accept everything you do with Smurfette as being normal!" "Yeah!" the other Smurfs said, agreeing with him. "How many times do I have to keep smurfing you...I didn't take Smurfette," Papa Smurf shouted. "And now that you've made yourself and Smurfette happy, you can take her and leave this new village at once and return to the old village to smurf out the rest of your days!" Hefty responded. "And if you don't, we will make you!" Papa Smurf looked around at all the adult Smurfs he once was proud to call his little Smurfs. They now acted like the very worst humans that he came to despise. And what's worse, they were making him and Smurfette feel like they were among the worst. "Why are you smurfing like this?" Smurfette demanded. "What you did, Smurfette, is inexcusable," Hero said. "You've given up the chance to be happy with one of us, but instead you've given yourself to a Smurf who'll never give you what you want." "HERO SMURF!" Smurfette shouted. "Who I want to smurf my life with is my decision and my decision alone! No one can smurf my decisions for me! If I want to smurf the rest of my life with Papa Smurf; then I can." "Well you've smurfed the wrong decision," Hero stated boldly. "Now listen to this warning," Hefty warned. "If you don't leave right now and return to the old village; then I'll ask Hero to smurf to you what he smurfed to Jokey all those years ago." "He'll never smurf that!" Smurfette said, doubting it. "Oh, wouldn't I?" Hero said, as he began to levitate in to the air surrounded by a golden aura, balls of energy appearing in his hands. Papa Smurf thought it was best for his safety, as well as the safety of his wife and the Smurflings, that they did leave in order to avoid facing Hero's wrath once more. "Let's just go, Smurfette," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Smurfette never said a word, she just followed Papa Smurf back to the old Smurf Village, with the Smurflings beside them. The other Smurfs clapped and cheered as they left. The aura surrounding Hero; as well as the balls of energy disappeared as he slowly began to land. "Excellent work, Smurfs!" Hefty said. "They're no longer part of our lives so they cannot disgrace this village." The other Smurfs clapped and cheered. Trivia *The appearance of the new Smurf Village resembles to how the village appeared in the 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel, whilst the appearance of the old Smurf Village resembles to how it appeared in the cartoon show. *Hefty references the actual events that occured in the alternate timeline story in the EMPATH series, which this blog was inspired from. Category:Blog posts